Save me
by UniqueCrazyWeird
Summary: Clary is abused by her father. After a near death experience she finds herself in an ally. Now she's all by herself with no recollection of who she is and has no place to go. What happens when she meets Luke? Will he help her? First story. Swearing.
1. Who am I?

**Hey guys/girls oh whatever. Anywho this is my first story so I hope you like it! Bye**

Chapter 1

Clary POV

Shit, shit, shit, shit! He's really mad. I didn't do anything wrong. "Get over here!,"my father screamed in anger. I don't even know what I did wrong. "Clary!" Oh god, I need to get out of here. Ok, first I need to stop trembling. I need to take slow deep breaths. Crap, he's getting closer. I need to hide. Where to hide,where to hide. Crap, he's standing right in front of me. I back up until I slam into the wall. My whole body is trembling in fear. He's never looked this mad before and I've never been this scared. His face is contorted in anger and his right hand is cluching a knife. He slowly walks up to me, and stops when he's a few feet away. He brings up his first and starts beating me to a pulp. I struggle against him and try to crawl away but he grabs my leg. He pulls me to him so he can beat me some more. With my other leg I kick him until he finally loosens his grip. I get up and start running to the front door. I grab the door knob and I'm about to get out when I feel a sharp pain in my left leg. I glance behind me and see a knife sticking out of my calf. I throw open the door, but he grabs me before I can escape. He yanks me back into the house and pulls the knife out of my leg. Now my leg is gushing blood and my whole body is throbbing. He stands in front of me about to plunge the knife into my stomach. I roll out of the way just in time, but it still grazed my back. With my good leg I trip him as he ran towards me. Once he was on the ground, I quickly got up and ran. This time when I got to the door I ran out. Black spots were invading my vision.I fought against the blackness trying so hard to get distance between him and me. I heard him burst through the doors and his footsteps were getting louder. The blackness finally won and I passed out from blood loss.

I groggily sat up. "Where am I?," I thought to myself."Wait who am I?"I looked around wondering what the hell happened. I was sitting in a creepy ally. The sunlight was shining in the opening of the ally. It must be some time in the me was a brick wall covered in dirt and unknown things. When I stood up a sharp pain went through my left leg. I looked down and saw a bloody wound. What am I going to do? My whole body ached, I could barely walk, and I didn't know where I was. I started limping out of the ally. Once I got out of the ally I looked around. Suprisingly I seemed to be in a nice neighborhood. Nice houses were lined up across the street. On the side of the street I was standing on, there were two apartment buildings with the ally I came out of separating them. I started limping down the street hoping to find a place to stay

I had limped down 4 blocks before I decided it was useless. I still had no idea where I was or who I was. I finally decided to sit down and think. I sat down with my back leaning against a brick wall. I don't know how long I sat there, but I do know that I fell asleep.

I woke up to some one shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes, but soon closed them again because of the blinding sunlight. I sat there blinking until my eyes got used to the light. Once they did I looked over to see who woke me up. There was a tall man with blue eyes and brown hair. I immediately stood up and asked,"Who are you?"


	2. Jace

Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey, I forgot to put the disclaimer last time so here it is**

**Disclaimer-I don't own The Mortal Instruments**

**That's about it. Bye!**

The next day-Clary POV

I don't know why I agreed to come with him. I guess I decided it was better than starving on the streets.I don't know why, but I trust him. I probably shouldn't. Anyways I should probably tell you what happened.

_I asked,"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Luke, Luke Garroway. What's your name?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't know who I am. I don't remember anything."I don't know why I'm telling him this or why I'm telling him anything. I just feel like I can trust him - like I do trust him._

_"Then will you come with me? I'd feel bad if I just left you out here to starve."_

_I hesitated before I replied,"Okay."_

_Once we got to his house he told me to take a shower, and when I got out he cleaned up my wounds. After that was down I went to the bedroom that Luke made up for me. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow._

That's how I ended up here sitting in Luke's kitchen picking at the breakfast he made. I'm still hesitant but who wouldn't be. I haven't even known him for a day.

"How's the food,"he asks taking me out of my thoughts.

"Good."

"That's good,"he says awkwardly.

"Can I go for a walk?," I asked just wanting to leave before it gets too awkward.

"Yea,"he says sounding unsure of himself.

* * *

I walked out of the house making sure the door closed behind me. I hurriedly walk down the stairs and start walking down the street. I tuck my hands in my pockets regretting not asking for a sweatshirt. Soon I get lost in my thoughts.

I wish I could remember something, anything. At least my first name. Or even a last name. Just some kind of memory to give me some hope of finding out who I am, something to cling on to. I'm just glad I found some one to help me. I wonder why he's helping me. Ugh, I need to stop thinking.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I ran technically walk into something.

Jace POV

I slam my hand into my alarm clock, but the annoying ringing still pierces the silence in the room. I pick it up and throw it across the room so it slams into the wall. I finally get up when it still doesn't turn off. I go over to it, and turn it off. I'm tempted to go back to bed, but decide against it when I think of how pist my sister will be when she finds me. I go to the bathroom and hop into the shower. Once I get out I get dressed and brush my teeth and hair. I walk down the stairs two at a time. I go to the kitchen and make myself a bowl of cereal. Once I'm down I put my bowl in the sink and go outside for my run I do every morning. I put in my headphones, turn on some Avenged Sevenfold, and start my run. I lose myself in the music, but I soon break out of it when I run into something.

* * *

Clary POV

I slam into something and fall down. I guess that's what I get for not paying attention. I look up and see a guy that looks like a golden angel standing in front of me. He takes out his headphones and looks at me.

"Sorry,"he apologizes. " I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't paying attention either," I say.

"I'm Jace Lightwood. What's your name?," He asks.

"I don't know,"I say nervously.

"You're so stupid that you don't know your own name," he said laughing.

" No, I lost my memory, Blondey,"I said angrily.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry carrot top," he said snickering.

"Ugh, bye,"I say as I turned around, but before I could walk away he grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave.I'm sorry, I'll stop." Amazed by his words I turned around.

"Ok, fine."

"How'd you lose your memory?," he asked curiously.

"I don't know that either. Anyway I got to go."

"OK, so I'll see you around, right?," he asked sounding hopeful? But why would he sound hopeful about seeing me again. He barely knows anything about me. But I answer anyway," Yea, probably."

"Bye"

"Bye," I reply. Then I turn around and leave still thinking about reasons he would be hopeful. But I think I already know.

**Come on, you know you want to review.**


	3. The park

Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks to every one who reviewed, favorite, and/or followed my story! I guess I'll let you read.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own The Mortal Instruments**

Clary POV-Two weeks later

I haven't seen Jace since our first meeting. I guess you could say I'm disappointed. Truthfully I kind of miss him, but I'd never admit that outloud. I mean he's the only person I've met since I found myself in that ally besides Luke anyway.

Luke. It's not awkward to be around him anymore. Actually it feels like I've known him for longer than 2 weekd. Even though I thought I was crazy after I said yes, but who wouldn't. I mean I just met the guy and now I'm going to live with him. But I'm glad I did. He's like a father now. I'll ignore the fact that he's the only father-figure I know. He's been so nice to me. He bought me clothes and he's letting me stay with him. I'm really thankful for that.

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen to get some breakfast. "Hey Luke," I say taking his attention off of the newspaper he was reading. I turn around and grab an apple from the wooden bowl on the counter behind me.

"Hey no name," he replied.

"I need a name,"I say. Suprisingly not having a name didn't bother me until now.

"How about Emily or Lindsey," he suggested.

"No,"I say shaking my head.

"Morgan?" I shake my head.

I'll save you the boring conversation of names and no's, and I'll tell you the important part.

"Carly?"

" No, but...," I say remembering something."Clary."

"Yeah, that's a good name. Why couldn't you have thought of that two hours ago?" Yes, he did say 2 hours. Let's just say we took a lot of breaks.

"Because I wanted to waste two hours of my life," I reply sarcastically, and then I start laughing. Soon he joins in. Once I get over my laughing fit I say," I'm hungry."

"Well, what do you want to eat," he says sipping his coffee.

"WAFFLES," I yell.

* * *

I just got done eating my breakfast, and I'm thinking about what I should do when I have a wonderful idea." Can I go to the park?," I ask Luke. I love the park for some reason. I found it one day when I was going on a walk, ever since then it has been my favorite place to go.

"Yeah," he replies. I grab one of the sweatshirts he bought me, put it on, and walk out the door. I go down the front steps, and start the short trip to the park.

PAGE BREAK

Jace POV

"Isabelle, I don't want to go," I tell my sister for the fifth time.

"Come on Jace, we'll only be at the park for a little bit, then we'll leave. I just want to meet up with Magnus," she says. I don't think she understands that it's not the park I don't want to go to. I don't want to get drug along for one of their shopping sprees.

"No!"

"Please Jace."

"No!," I say getting annoyed.

"Pretty please, Jace!." I don't even know why she wants me to come.

"Ugh, fine I'll go, but I'm not going shopping with you guys again."

"Yay!" I swear she's a five year old sometimes.

PAGE BREAK

Why did I say yes to this? Why do I always end up saying yes to this? Oh yeah, 'cause I'm stupid. Right now, I'm pratically getting drug to the park by Izzy so we can meet up with her bestest friend, Magnus. Well that's how she puts it anyway.

"Jace! Can you start walking for once?"

"Now, why would I do that?" I ask her sarcastically.

"We would get there a lot faster if I didn't have to drag your fat ass around!"

"I'm not fat, your just weak."

"I'm not weak!"

"Sure you aren't," I say sarcastically while roliing my eyes.

"Exactly!," completely ignoring my sarcasm.

* * *

Clary POV  
I was walking through the park when I sae Jace pratically getting drug by a beautiful girl. The girl was tall with long straight black hair and striking blue eyes. She seemed to be looking for something. Her eyes were looking around. Her face brightened when her eyes landed on something. She started walking faster determined to get to her destination faster. I saw her destination was a guy. The guy looked very... fashionable. He also seemed to be obsessed with glitter. The girl let go of Jace and ran to the sparkly guy with open arms. Jace leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. He looked around and then his eyes settled on me. He pushed himself up off the tree and walked over to me. Once he was a few feet from me he said,"Hey no name."

"It's Clary now and hey to you too."

"Finally remembered your name now I see."

"Actually Luke, the guy I'm staying with and I came up with it this morning."

"Clary. I like it."

"Thanks."

"Jace stop harrassing the poor girl and get over here!," the girl yelled.

"One sec. I have to go talk to my sister," he said. He walked over to sparkle dude and his sister. I waited for a few minutes until he came back. "You just saved me from their shopping spree."

"You were going to go on a shopping spree? With them?," I say laughing.

"No, I was going to carry the bags of all the crap they bought while they shopped."

"Oh, that makes more sense. You don't look like the shopping type."

"So now you get to spend the afternoon with the one and only Jace Lightwood," he says in a weird voice.

"Ok, but what are we going to do?," I ask.

"We should go to the amusement park," He says.

"What's that?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about the memory thing. It's a place with rollercoasters and rides and crap like that."

"Ok, I'll go." I guess I'm going to the amusement park.

**Church wants you to review. So review.**


	4. Rollercoasters

Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update. It took me a while to get away from my life. It's always chasing me. Well here's the chapter but before...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Mortal Instruments or anything else I use this disclaimer will be for the whole story because I'm sick of typing it.**

Clary POV

I quietly sing along to the radio while looking out the window of Jace's truck. I haven't been this far away from Luke's yet, and truthfully I'm excited. I can't wait to get to the amusement park. Apparently it's takes awhile to get there, but Jace told me we were almost there.

I jump out of the car, and look at the sign. Six Flags. Hmm, that's an interesting name. In the backround I see rollercoasters and hear screams, laughing, and talking all jumbled together. I look over to where Jace was standing, but he isn't there. I hear something behind me and then feel my feet being lifted off the ground. I get thrown on to some one's shoulder. I look behind me to see the culprit. " Jace!," I say in annoyance. "Why did you do that?"

"You were taking too long," he says as he starts to walk toward the front gates.

"I was looking around. You could have just told me to get going!"

"But that wouldn't be as fun, now would it." I can imagine the smirk he has on his face right now. I huff in annoyance, but I don't say anything. We finally get to the entrance, and he puts me down. We walk up to the front lady and Jace pays for it.

"You didn't have to pay, you know that right?," I ask him.

"I know."

"I have money if that's the reason you paid." I know what you're wondering, how did she get money, and if your not I'm still gonna tell you. When I woke up in that ally, the pants I was wearing happened to have a pocket with money in it. I found like 75 bucks in there.

"I know you do. I wanted to pay and it was my idea to come here anyways so I should pay," he said. He did have good points. I'll let him slide I suppose. We walk in and I look around. We are surrounded by rollercoasters and people. Lines of people are outside of every ride, eagerly waiting. Peoples screams pierce the air as the rollercoasters fly off.

"Well,What ride do you want to go on?"I ask because I have no idea where to go.

"Oh I know which one we should go on. Follow me."Jace says with a sneaky tone to his voice. I try my best to follow him through the crowds of people. I loose him every now and then but he always comes back to get me. It would help if I wasn't so finally stops in front of the tallest rollercoaster, Kingda Ka. Truthfully, just watching it scared the crap out of me.

"Do we have to go on this one?" I ask because I am legitametly scared right now.

"Why wouldn't we go on this one? Is it because you're a chicken?" he says in a mocking tone. Asshole.

"I'm not a chicken. I'll go on it. I was asking so you wouldn't be embarassed when you piss your pants on this thing."

"Sure that's the reason." he says with sarcasm pratically dripping from his mouth. I glare at him and wait in line.

After ten minutes of waiting I get annoyed."How long does this line take!"I say. "I'm sick of standing here!" Jace just sits there and laughs at my outburst. I cross my arms and glare. He walks behind me and throws me over his shoulder, again. "Really Jace!"Gosh I was pist.

"You said you were sick of standing."He says. That snarky bastard. I huff in annoyance. People laugh and point as they pass. At first I was all pissy, but soon I was laughing too. Jace started laughing too. It was like everyone was laughing. I'm glad I gave some one happiness while I was happy. Finally we get to the front of the line. We are going on next and even though I'm scared, I'm also excited. I can't wait to go on my first rollercoaster, well that I know of. We get to go into the rollercoaster, but Jace had to put me down first. We get the front seats. I'm practically jumping in my seat when it starts moving. I screamed all the way up. Once we got up I looked around. It was an amazing view! My looking was interupted when we started going down, and I went back to screaming. The ride screeched to a stop. I looked over at Jace, smiled, and said,"That was awesome!"

"I knew you'd like it," he said as we walked out.

"Which one's next?" I asked eager to get on another one.

He laughed and said," Follow me."

We ended up staying there until closing time, riding rollercoasters, and having fun. We were exiting when I turned to Jace and said,"I don't want to leave. That was soooo much fun." He shook his head and said in a calm voice,"It's closing time, we have to leave."

"I know, but I wish we didn't have to," I said in a quiet voice looking up at him.

"We can always come back,"he says as he starts to walk towards his car. I follow him and once I get there I hop in. He puts the keys in the ignition and starts the car. He pulls out of the parking lot to start the long way home. I toss and turn trying to get comfortable, and I'm about to give up when I lay my head on something soft and comfortable. I snuggle up to it until I realize it's Jace. I jump up, go back to my side, and say, "Sorry."

"Come here it's okay. I'm fine with it," he says softly as if he's talking to a small child. I slowly scootch over, curl my legs up and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Good night Jace,"I speak softly, slowly drifting off.

I'm almost gone when I feel him kiss my forehead and whisper," Good night Clary."

I slowly drift asleep thinking,"This was a good day."

**Come on, Review. You just have to type and press a button, it's pretty simple.**


	5. School?

Chapter 5

**I hate writer's block. This is my worst writing ever. I hate it, but I had to update. I feel bad even though I've read stories that didn't update for months. I haven't even edited this. So if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. Well I guess I'll let you read now.**

I flutter my eyes as they get used to the light. I sit up and see I'm in my room. Memories of yesterday suddenly come back to me. How'd I get in my room? I don't remember getting up and walking here. Hmm, Jace must've carried me to my room.

Jace. I like him. He's a good friend, but why do I think I like him more? I don't know. I guess I'll let it unravel itself with time. That's what I need; time.

* * *

I walk into the living room after I got ready. Luke was lounging on the couch watching some TV show. "Hey Luke," I said.

"Hey Clary."

"What are you watching?"

"I actually don't know," he said. "Oh, and before I forget I was going to ask you something."

"What are you gonna ask me?," I asked as I sat on the couch next to him.

"Do you want to go to school?," he asked. I was not expecting that. Well, I guess I was going to have to go sometime. Why not?

"Sure."

"Ok then, I'll get that done."

"So, what's for breakfast," I say changing the subject.

"Go have cereal. I don't feel like cooking,"he says. And I thought I was lazy.

"Fine," I say dragging myself to the kitchen.

* * *

"I got you into school," Luke tells me as I walk into the kitchen.

"What school am I going to?," I ask.

"Idris High." Well that's a weird name.

"Idris?"

"Yea, it's a weird name."

"When am I starting?"

"Monday." Monday? That's only three days away.

"Ok. Wait, what did you put for my age and full name?," I ask since we still didn't know how old I was.

"Your 16, and your name is Clary Garroway."

"So what's for supper?"

"How about we order pizza?"

"You really don't want to cook today."

"Pretty much. So how about pizza?," he said asking about pizza again.

"Ok," I say, but he was already punching in the number.

* * *

I wake up to an annoying beeping. Where the hell is that annoying beeping coming from? I sit up and look towards where the sound is coming from. It's a fucking alarm clock. When did I get an alarm clock or set an alarm? I slam my fist on it to try to stop it. It doesn't stop though. I hit it again and again. It finally stops. Why did I have an alarm? Wait what day is it? Let's see yesterday was Sunday so it's Monday. Well, that explains it. I start school today. Crap, I should probably get up. I drag myself out of my bed and head towards the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"Bye Luke," I say as I get out of the car.

"Good Luck," he says. I'm sure I'll need it. I wish I could remember something to help me with school.

I walk to the front doors hesitating before I open it. I finally decide it can't be that bad and throw it open.

I wish I didn't. No one warned me about the stares you get when your new. I guess it could also be because it was the middle of the year, and every one already had their friends. I walked down the hall trying to ignore the stares. I walk to the office like Luke told me to. Now all I have to do is get my schedule, books, and locker number.

I get to the office and see a lady. But something distracts me before I can talk to her. The whole office was painted pink. Even the lady's desk was pink. Everything was pink.

Anyways, I walk up to the desk and lean on my elbows. I say," Hi, I'm new here. I was wondering if I could get my stuff?"

"Name," she says in her annoying snobby voice.

"Clary Garroway," I say. She opens a file cabinet and starts flipping through it. She suddenly stops looks at, and then as if realizing it's not the right one she starts flipping through again. I groan impatiently. Finally she stops and pulls out a file.

"Here you go. That's your locker number and schedule. Now let me get your books." She gets up and walks over to a pile of books. She struggles to pick it up and almost falls over, but manages to stay standing on wobbling high heels. She gives up and ends up taking half the pile. Did I mention there was only four books? No. Well let's just say she's not very strong. She manages to get all the books over to the counter and sets them in front of me. I pick them up and bolt out of the room before she can start talking.

* * *

Where the hell is locker 1279? Is it possible to find anything in this place? I have been searching for my locker for ten minutes and I still haven't found it. I'm glad I came here early.

I am still walking aimlessly looking at the map of the school when I ran into some one. I fall on my ass and drop all my books. Really, can this day get any worse? I look up and sigh in relief when I see who it is.

"Hey, Jace."

**Review. I need ideas.**


	6. School and Dreams

Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I do have a life, kind of, not really, I just need an excuse. Well the ideas are now flowing, kind of, but I'm breaking out of writer's block. The reviews do help! So review. I'll let you read now.**

Jace POV  
"JACE! Please come back!," Kaelie said as she ran after me, well it was more of a fast walk because of her fucking 10 inch heels. But it was funny to see her stumbling around on those things. Anyways, I didn't bother to answer her. I just walked down the halls and ignored her. I should probably explained what happened.  
Kaelie likes me. No it's more like she's obsessed with me. Anyways she always clings on to me and acts like she's my girlfriend. And I get annoyed so I walk away. Then she always comes stumbling after me trying to catch me. She never succeeds.  
So right now I'm walking away from her, but it so funny watching her almost fall on her face so I have to watch her. So I'm looking behind me watching her when I walk into some one. But it ends up not being some nerd like I expected. It ends up being Clary.  
I drop to the floor and start helping her pick up her books. I get them all, stand up, and hand them to her.  
"Hey Jace," she says in her melodical voice. I didn't just think that, right? Oh whatever.  
"Hey Clary. I didn't know you went here."  
"Just started today. I mean I was going to have to go to school sometime," she says while she pushes her beautiful red hair out of her face. Really, Jace? Beautiful red hair?  
"What's your locker number?"  
"1279"  
I start laughing a little and say," You were going the wrong way. It's on the other side of the school."  
"You're kidding me right?," she says in a frustrated voice. There you go Jace.  
"Nope, but I do know you have an amazing locker neighbor."  
"Hmm I wonder who it is?," she says sarcastically.  
"Come on, or do you want to find it by yourself?," I say ignoring her comment.  
"I'm coming. Gosh people aren't patient at all these days," she says and starts walking with me.  
We're almost there when she starts struggling to hold on to her books. So I grab them out of her hands and start carrying them myself. "Your welcome."  
She crosses her arms and says," I never said thank you. But thank you."

* * *

Clary Pov  
Finally we're at my locker. I thought we'd never get here. Well let's see, how do you open these things? A voice startles me out of my thoughts. "Need some help?," Jace says. I nod my head not wanting to admit it out loud. "What's your locker number?"  
I look at the sheet the office lady gave me and say"43, 25, 48"  
He holds the books in one hand and starts turning the lock. Then he presses the button and it pops open. He puts the books in the locker and asks me," Can I see your schedule."  
"Oh, yeah. Just one sec," I say looking through the folder trying to find it. Finally I pull it out and hand it to him.  
"You have all your classes with the most amazing person in the world," he says cockily.  
"Really? I have all my classes with Pink! Or is it some one like Nate Ruess!," I say with sarcasm in my voice.  
"Come on let's go to English," he says ignoring my comment. He should really start not being so narcissistic.  
"English? Why do we have to learn about the language we speak?," I ask him.  
"I don't know," he says as he starts to walk away. "That's stupid," I think to myself and start to follow him.  
PAGE BREAK  
Clary POV  
English is soooo confusing. Especially since I can't remember anything. I have no idea what the teacher is talking about. But I'm not actually listening. Jace keeps on messing around. You see the only seat left in the class was next to Jace so I had to sit next to him. Now he's making it very hard to pay attention and to not laugh. He keeps on throwing stuff at the teacher. He's gotten a pencil, paper clip, and a pen stuck in her hair. She hasn't even noticed. I barely stifle my laugh as he throws a paper airplane at her and it lands sticking up on the top of her head. I'm not going to learn anything if he does this in every class. And I'm fine with that.

* * *

Simon POV  
Ugh I hate school. The fucking bullies just don't stop. Right now I'm getting surrounded by football players. There are five of them. I back up trying to get away from them, but I run out of room and run into a locker. Crap I'm going to get the shit beat out of me. I slide down to the floor and wait for the pain to come. But it doesn't come.  
A girl pushes past the football players and goes straight to me. She kneels down and looks at me with her piercing green eyes. "Are you okay?," she asks sounding truly concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I say.  
She stands up and holds out a hand to help me up. "Well, are you coming?," she says with a small smile on her face. I take her hand and she pulls me up until I'm on my feet again. She turns around to face the football players. "Well what are you still doing here? Go away, and don't come back," she says in an angry voice. Surprisingly they all leave.  
She turns to me and says," Do you want to sit by me at lunch? They won't bother you for a while."  
"Sure."  
"Then come on, let's go. I'm hungry," she says. I think I might have made a friend.

* * *

Clary POV  
"Hey Jace," I say as I sit down next to him. Ugh I'm soo hungry, but school food looks soo gross. But I still got a piece of pizza. It was the only thing that looked a little edible. "Simon come on sit down," I tell him. He sits down hesitantly glancing at Jace every now and then. Hmm that's weird. I'll have to ask Jace about that later.  
"Hey Clary. Well I should probably tell you who all these people are."  
"Ya think," I say rolling my eyes.  
"I like her," the pretty girl with the black hair from the park said. "Oh I'm Isabelle. And that's Maia," she says and points at a girl that looks like she's the exact opposite of Isabelle. Maia was wearing a black t-shirt and ripped jeans. She had brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Hey, I'm Maia like she said," she says pointing to Isabelle.  
"I'm Clary."  
"And that's Jordan," Isabelle said pointing at a guy that had brown hair and hazel eyes. By the looks of it Jordan and Maia were together.  
"Hey," he said putting an arm around Maia.  
"Hi."  
"And that's Magnus," she said pointing to the glittery guy from the park.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Magnus said.  
"Thank you?," I say not really sure what to say to that.  
"Your welcome."  
"And that's my brother Alec," she said pointing to a guy that would look exactly like her if she was a guy. Unlike the others he doesn't say anything. He just gives me a hard stare. "And you already know Jace."  
The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful.

* * *

"How was school?," Luke asks me glancing back and forth from me and the road.  
"Good."  
"Well that's good." He pulls into the driveway, and parks his truck. I hop out, go inside, and head upstairs to my room. I drop my backpack next to my bed, and I lay on my bed. I take out my homework and start figuring it out. I only lasted 30 minutes before I fell asleep.

_DREAM_  
_I look around and see I'm in a rundown house. I start walking around, trying to figure out where I am. Then I see it. I see an about 8 year old me is curled up in the corner, shaking with a look of pure fear on my face. But the scariest part is the man towering over the me with the scariest look on his face. A look that could kill._  
_"Please don't daddy. I'm sorry she left. Please don't hurt me. It's not my fault mommy left. It's not my fault," the dream me says in a hoarse voice with tears flooding down her face._  
_"Don't lie to me. It is your fault. It's all your fault. If you weren't such a screw up then Jocelyn wouldn't have left," He yells, but it sounds more like he's talking to himself. The dream me desperately tries to back farther away, but the wall is in the way. There is no way out. He starts whipping her with his belt. _  
_"Don't! Leave her alone!," I scream at him, but it's like I didn't say anything. I try to move, to block her from him, but it's like my feet are glued to the ground._  
_Screams of pain pierce the air. Red welts show up on the dream me's skin. I keep trying to move, but my feet wouldn't budge. _  
_Then the scene fades away. Then a kitchen appears. I'm in the same house. Then I appear, but this time I'm older. I look about 11 years old. I'm unhealthily skinny and I'm in raggedy clothes. I look very scared and worried, but then I figure out why._  
_"Clary, I'm home." The man from last time bursts through the door. "Where's my dinner?," his booming voice yells. _  
_"I- I'm sorry, b-but I didn't g-get it done," my voice stutters out._  
_He storms over to the dream me and towers over her. "It was bad enough when you made Jocelyn leave, but now you can't even make dinner!"_  
_The dream me stands up straighter, looks him straight in the eye, and says in a firm voice,"It's not my fault Jocelyn left. That's all on you. And you would have dinner if I didn't have to do everything around here."_  
_"How dare you talk to your father that way!"_  
_"Your not my father," Dream me yelled. My father grabbed her and threw her across the room. _  
_He looks over at her and says,"Go to your room."_  
_"Yes, Valentine." Then she gets up and walks away_.  
The scene fades away and I open my eyes to see my room. That was ... horrible. And there's something that makes it even worse.  
I don't think that was just a dream. I think it was memories. And now I'm questioning how much of my past I want to know.

**Every review helps. Even if it is 1 word, it helps. Motivation that is what I need, and ideas, some common sense, and to study for my science test. Crap. Well Chairman Meow wants you to review. Bye!**


End file.
